Long Last
by Arys Baenion
Summary: A/U: Angelus brings terror to Europe and is soon cursed with a soul. But then a familiar person from his past appears in his future, Changing his destiny and his life. Read to find out the whole story.


Long Last  
  
**Disclaimer: Angel and the characters from BTVS do not belong to me. They belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. Again, none of these characters belong to me. **  
  
**Author's note: Hi. This is my first fanfic for BTVS, so please bear with me. This is an AU mostly based on Angel and him becoming a vampire, etc. It will involve the other characters later in the story. I hope you enjoy. :)  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :) ***  
  
Rating PG-13  
************  
'There are moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're going to be.  
Sometimes they're little subtle moments, sometimes they are not.  
I'll show you what I mean."   
-Angel (From Buffy the Vampire Slayer; WB)  
  
Long Last  
By: Anaika Knight  
  
Prologue:  
  
London: 1800's  
  
It's been a long time since I've last seen the sun. It's bright fiery warmth against my skin. The daylight's angels coming down bringing light to this lively earth. How I wished to see it again but soon that wish went away as dawn started to show. I walked around the world living in the darkness. I was young, tall with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and I was pale white. I grinned at the thought of myself while walking through the dark alleyways, under the artificial light from the oil lamps on the street. People walking along the sidewalks were hurrying home to be with their loved ones. I started walking along the cobble street in London Square. Some stores were still open with people shopping and talking to others. A certain store caught my eyes, it was a toy store. It was filled with wooden soldiers, porcelain dolls with long locks or silky hair flowing on top of their satin child-looking dresses, wooden or metal trains were stationed along the walls, and there were children with big smiles on their faces as they picked up the toys in their small hands. This entire scene reminded me of my brother and I when we where children. We would always go to the toy store and stare through the window, like I was now, hoping that we had enough money to buy a new toy. My brother, Allan, was two years older than I was and he enjoyed the wooden swords and the wooden horse. He bought one of each and he would go out into one of the lush forests of Ireland, a mile or so from our house, and imagine himself as a soldier going against all the monsters in the forest. I adored him so and I miss him so much now that he is gone. I don't remember much about him though. Yes, I remember two or so memories of him but nothing more. I don't even remember what he looks like since it's been so long it's been eight years since he died by some unknown disease.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. Are you all right? You've been standing here for quite a while." A young woman asked from beside him. I turned over and looked at her. She was short with white smooth skin, bright red hair, and dark blue eyes. She was the clerk from the store if I remembered correctly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just admiring all of the beautiful toys you have. Again I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort for you and the other customers." I said nicely while tipping my hat as I prepared to leave. She then stepped back and went into the store. Before I reached the end of the street the lady came out again but this time holding a blond smoothed-haired porcelain doll dressed in a nice green dress. She smiled and raised the doll towards me. "Seeing how you so much appreciate the toys in the store so much I'd like you to have this. It's one of the nicest in the store. Take it and I will not take no for answer, dear sir." she said as she put the doll in my hand and turned back into the store. I said thank you and went on my way as I noticed she was closing up. I began to walk towards the local tavern when I noticed a young woman walking out towards the darkened alley. I slowly followed tucking the doll into my jacket. "Now I must say, why is a lady of your station walking alone in a dark alley with the reputation this one has?" I questioned like I did years before when I met my sire, Darla. And like before I was swallowed into this woman's beauty. A magnificent creature, she was white with the smoothest skin, crystal light blue eyes, and long curly-tipped brown hair. She carried a small basket of roses in her hands as she stopped walking.  
  
She slightly turned to face me and gave me a smile with her eyes staring straight into mine. "Maybe she's lost." she replied with a saddened look in her eyes. I smiled and began to walk closer to her. Now this was familiar to me. "Well then, I offer my self as escort and guide to where you need to go." I proposed. She faced me completely and put her hand in mine. "I am very thankful, sir." She answered and we both began walking out of the alley towards the main road. She began talking to me about small things like the stores we passed or the stars in the sky. She had a sweet melodic voice that hummed in his ears. It was desirable and truly alluring. As they walked far from the city an urge started filling my body. Hunger, I felt this complete sudden demand. I tightened my grip on her hand as we walked down the road. She spoke out in a frightened voice. "You are hurting me. Please let me go..." She pleaded in a strong voice. She stared at me, my face was turned away from her as she began to tug her hand away. A low growl came from the bottom of my throat as I quickly turned my face to her. Instantly a loud scream came from her as she saw my true face. It was monstrous with ridges, yellow deadly eyes, and an evil smile filled with sharp fangs. A vampire vestige replaced my once smooth young skin. She stopped screaming as she stared at me in silence. I looked at her confused as I watched the woman in interest. Suddenly, as if by magic she overpowered me and knocked me to the ground. Stunned but still alert I jumped to my feet and gazed at the end of a wooden stake. Her basket of roses discarded to the ground.   
  
"I've been looking every where for you, Angelus." She said confidently. Suddenly I knew what she was. "A slayer. Think you can defeat me now? Let's give it a go." I said as I let out a growl before I found myself fighting immediately with this small creature. She was strong for a slayer but then again it's been a long while since I last fought a person with any strength at all. Her punches were accurate and I found myself blocking more than attacking. "What's your name so I remember the second slayer I killed?" Angelus mocked as he punched her across the face. She flew back a step before her face snapped back towards him. "Whatever you want it to be, sweetheart." She replied smoothly before she swept him off his feet. Quickly she pinned him to the ground with all her slayer strength as she placed the stake directly in front of his heart. Her breathing was hard as she hovered over him. Angelus stared at her intently as he felt his blood boil when it shouldn't. He gazed in her fiery blue eyes that seemed much darker than before. There was a sense of confusion and strength behind her eyes. She was thinking hard and he had a good feeling it was about him. Angel continued inspecting her as she pushed the stake slightly closer to his chest. She was flushed from the fight and she had the smell of sweet roses around her. It was intoxicating, for a slayer, that is. Angeles moved his gaze from her and then to the stake over him. Finally reality hit him. She had his undead life in her hands and in one swift movement he could be dust. "Kill me then. If it is your wish, but do it now so I can die with your beauty in my mind." Angelus said amusingly. The slayer looked at him disgust as she backhanded him across the face. Then she moved her free hand towards the neck of her dress. Angelus watched her intently as he could see her creamy white skin from her neckline. Suddenly she pulled a vile from her dress and poured its contents on his face.   
  
A scream escaped his lips as he felt Holy Water being poured onto his unholy skin. His face was now burning harshly. "I could have killed you Angelus, but just remember: I didn't." She said strongly as she plunged the stake into his chest right above his heart, missing it by only a centimeter. Angelus winced in pain from both the burning and bleeding sensation as he watched the slayer disappear into the night like a ghost. Angelus lay there in pain as he contemplated what just happened. "She could have killed me, but didn't. Why? Who is she?" He thought silently as he climbed up to his feet. He had to find her, but it was almost daylight and he had to get home soon.   
***  
Angelus walked into his dark apartment in the middle of town. It was on the second story with a balcony outside his room. The streets below were quiet as he moved to the windows to make sure that all the blinds were fully closed. Once he saw to that he moved towards the wash bowl across from his bed as he began to clean up his wounds. They were deep but they would easily help quickly especially because of his vampire strength. One of his few blessings as a vampire. As he patched up his chest wound he began to remember nights when he was with Darla. She was so beautiful and exotic to him. She showed him a new world and gave him life, away from the drunken bastard that he was before. He had a purpose now and it was to rid the world of its humanity. A smile appeared on his face as he recalled some of the havoc he caused with her. The two of them even killed his whole family. One by one they died in his arms while Darla applauded him in delight. He still remembered the moment he killed his father. His torment and true enemy. His mind drifted off as he reminisced about the night his family died.  
***  
  
Galaway, Ireland- 1753  
It was only three days since Darla changed my life in that alleyway. I was coming out of the local tavern, drunk as a fool, when I saw her standing there alone. She was dressed in this magnificent gown and she looked so tempting that I followed her into the alley. I spoke to her, asked her why she was out there alone, and she enchanted me with her words. She spoke of a world far better than where I was living. I willingly went to her, allured by the prospect of adventure and more than what I already had. That was when she bit me, she dug her fangs into my neck as she drank my blood, and then she cut herself so I could drink hers. That was my last night as a human, the last night I felt my heart beat, and the last day I saw the sunrise. She brought me to her home where I slept for nearly two days, exhausted from the transformation. It was completely painful as I felt my soul leave my body only to be replaced by the demon I was to become. The hunger for blood was my only thought. It was consistent in its demand that I woke up demanding for some. Darla smiled at me and she took me out for my first hunt. It was invigorating as we walked amongst the people in town. I could sense their warmth as I passed by. We neared the tavern as I saw my friend Harem stumbling out. A devilish smile crossed my face as I left Darla's side and approached him. "Harem, my dear boy. Drunk already? It is barely ten." I said as I placed my arm over his shoulders as I steadied him on his feet. Harem faced me as a smile appeared on his face. "Angelus. Why are you not drinking with me? The ladies are quite feisty tonight." He slurred. I let out a laugh as I lead him into the same alley where Darla took me. "Do not fear Harem. I will take ye home." I announced as I felt my hunger rising as I felt his blood pumping beneath my hand. "Thanks, Angelus. You are a true-" Harem didn't even finish his sentence when a gasp escaped his lips as I plunged my fangs into his skin. I drank ravenously as I heard Darla walking towards me. Once I finished I dropped Harem's lifeless body onto the cold stone. I looked up towards Darla with my vampire vestige still on.   
"Well done, Angelus. Now you know the true destiny of our kind. We are the masters of this world and no one can defeat us. We are immortal and it is our right to cleanse this world of its plague of humanity." Darla said proudly as she wrapped her arms around Angelus possessively. Angelus tilted his towards her as she kissed him harshly as she licked the blood off his lips and mouth. She took a step back and licked her own lips. "Delicious." She said seductively as she ran a hand across his chest. Angelus smiled as he stared at the beauty before him. "If you thought that was good, I know what would be even better." Darla reached for his hand as she began to lead him out of the alley. "Your family. Their blood will mark your new birth as a vampire." Darla announced excitedly. Angelus walked with her as he thought about it. His family, the ones who loved him, but then he remembered his father. An evil grin formed on his lips. "I can not wait."   
***  
The next evening, I walked down towards my father's estate. It was a great big plantation with an elegant manor. Servants, workers, and family lived on the plantation but no one was like my father, Anthony Roarke. Two sided, he was an orderly plantation owner who did everything efficiently and respectably, and then he was the drunken old wretch who abused my mother and sisters when he went too far. When I was young, I sat and watched as he hurt them, afraid and not bold enough to stand up against him. Then I left home and became just him. Like father, like son. I took to the drink and became the mirrored image of my father when he drank. However, I never hurt anyone except for myself. But this time it was going to change, I was going to make him pay for his crimes, and I was ready for him now. Revenge is a dish best served cold, as they say, which I already was.   
  
It was late when I entered into my father's library. He was sitting near the fire while reading a book. My mother and my sisters were in the room as well sitting spread out across the room. Each was paired or near the window reading, sewing, or something else. I had four sisters ranging from twenty-two to twelve. Three were each younger than I was for I was already twenty- three at the time and forever will be, I realized. I walked into the room towards my mother who was sewing on the table near the window. I sensed everyone's pulsing warm blood as I felt the desire arise within me, but first things first. I went to my mother and gave her a gently hug when I noticed a new bruise across her face. It was purple and blue, I may have been soulless but I still felt anger especially towards my father, and I was not going to tolerate him anymore. I looked at her comfortingly as I told her and my sisters to leave the room and close the door behind them. They did as I said and soon I was alone with my father. He was still sitting in his chair near the fire and I could hear him steadily breathing. "Angelus, is there something the matter? Speak up boy, I don't have all night." He said in a drunken slur of a voice. Pathetic, I couldn't believe him, drunk again like usual. I'm surprised he still remembered my name or that I was even in the room. I doubt he hardly noticed my absences during the past years.   
  
"Father. You have been a very bad man. Drunk and abusive, a horrid monster." I heard him stand up as he slapped me in anger. All I could do was smile back at him. "Why you foolish boy. I raised you and this is what I receive in return?" He shouted. I moved towards him quickly as I lifted him up by his shirt collar and turned into my demon vestige. "You are nothing while I am everything. This is it, goodbye father." I said strongly as I sank my sharp fangs into his neck I began draining him fully. After I was done, I put his body down on his chair when a clapping sound filled the room. I quickly turned around to face my intruder. I smiled as I saw Darla standing by the open window. "Delightful, Angelus. That was perfect." She purred as I made my way towards her. "I am happy you are pleased." I said as I ran my hand over her arm. "Now how about those delectable sisters of yours." Darla said as moved closer into my embrace. "Are you not happy now? No more soul, no more regret, no morals, and no love. Just the demon, the hunger, and us. Forever." She whispered as she turned away from him. "I can feel them. They're coming." She said softly as we moved towards the shadows in the corner of the room. As we made our way to the corner I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. I listened closely as I could feel my mother and sisters with my eldest brother Andrew. I glanced towards my father as he laid lifeless on his chair and then I looked towards the tall mirror in the middle of the room. It was right across from me but I didn't see my reflection. There was nothing there and I realized this was it. This is what I have become and a sinister grin came across my face as my new self took its rightful place. I held Darla in my arms as we heard them at the door.   
  
Andrew opened the door slowly and came in first. He motioned mother and our sisters to stay back a little as he approached my father who was sitting dead in his chair. Andrew went towards him and looked into father's eyes. They were still and staring straight back at him. He jumped back in fright but he still kept his eyes on father. Looking down towards father's neck he noticed two small puncture holes with blood surrounding it. Quickly, he stepped back and went towards the others. "Don't go any further. It is no sight for a lady to see." Andrew looked sadly towards mother. "He's dead with two holes on his neck, a demon perhaps. He's dead-" Andrew paused. "but where is Angelus? You said he was with him, did you not?" He questioned as he looked across the room and saw no one around besides them. Madame Roarke had tears of fright coming down her face as the thought of that demon hurting Angelus. "Oh my, Angelus was with your father talking to him. You don't think the demon took him?" She pleaded to her oldest son who didn't say a word. In the corner we watched my family with pure humor. "How preposterous is this. They still haven't realized I'm the demon. They should fear me, not weep." I said lightly as I prepared to surprise my family to death, literally.  
  
"Mother?" I called softly from my corner as I walked towards them while Darla stayed behind. Mother stared at me in surprise and ran towards me giving me a great big hug. I smiled and held her in my arms as tears came down her face. Suddenly though she immediately took a step back and I knew why. "Angelus you are so cold." she pointed out. I gave a stifled laugh and stroked my hand through her hair. "I know mother, I have an answer for that though." I told her as I leaned closer to her ear. "I killed father." I said softly to her. A gasp came from her mouth as she realized it all. Before she could say a word, I sank my teeth into her skin in front of my brother and sisters. Screams and cries echoed the whole room. None of my sisters moved an inch as I roughly dropped mother's body to the floor. Andrew, though, was foolish enough to try and take me on. A right punch aimed for my head came flying for me. I was too late to move from it that I received the full impact from his punch. I staggered back and a loud laugh came from me as my vampire vestige came into complete appearance. Screams again echoed through the room from my sisters' mouths. Andrew stood his ground in fright. "Angelus... How?" he questioned. I stood tall and faced him and with my softest voice I spoke to him. "A gift from her." I motioned to Darla as she appeared out the shadows. Andrew and my sisters stared at her. I smiled at her graciously. "To save us from father, but actually, dear brother, it killed us." I smoothly answered him as I kicked him swiftly into the chest. He fell back onto the ground and I quickly went over him. I lifted him up to eye level and looked into his eyes. "Goodbye Andrew. See you in heaven... Well maybe not." I replied as I drank from him. As I finished up with him I noticed my sisters trying to run out the door. However they immediately stopped their race when they looked upon Darla's face. Her vampire appearance replaced her smooth skin as she blocked the only exit for them. I slowly moved towards them and stood in front of them as they each began pleading to me with salty tears coming down their faces. Obviously I wasn't going to let them go. I smiled to them as I ran my cold hand across my youngest sister's face as I felt her tears upon my fingers. "It's time to sleep little one." I whispered as Darla and I surrounded them. A half-hour passed and now my whole family was lying dead on the floor.   
  
I started to clear out the bodies from the house and I buried them in the family graveyard in the back of the manor. After that night, Darla and I came back every night and did the same thing to every worker, servant, and anyone else who would realized my family was gone till there was no one left. Once everyone was gone, I received my inheritance and I started selling some of Andrew's and father's belongings. For only their books, furniture, and cuff links I gained a great fortune. I soon became very rich and very strong as I hunted with Darla as well as fighting against other vampires or demons for power. I wanted to be a legend in all the histories of vampires. Darla and I went from city to city living amongst the rich as we danced nights away in balls before we finished it with a delicious kill. We were the cause of many deaths especially during natural disasters like plagues or earthquakes. We were there, feeding on the scared citizens. It was invigorating as we felt and tasted their fear. It drove us on as we spent many years together. She was my companion as I was hers, but soon we separated in the turn of the century when she left one night. I didn't try looking for her because I knew if she ever wanted to find me again, she would. I continued reeking havoc amongst the people of Europe. By the beginning of the 19th century, I went to England for a change of scenery. What a better place than London and so I started a new life in a new country without Darla or anyone: Alone.  
***  
TBC... Please tell me what you think. :) Thanks for reading, Dasvidanya!  
  
  
  



End file.
